


Where the Angel Goes

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Language, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 11:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Holidays can be rough when you have lost someone you loved.  For you, you find yourself praying that Gabriel was here with you…only this Christmas, Chuck decides to answer your prayers.





	Where the Angel Goes

Thank Chuck for Mary Winchester.  You thought this to yourself so many times over the past few weeks.  It was getting to that time again, Christmas.  And just like every year, you tried to convince the boys to decorate and celebrate.  I mean, they had a whole bunker to play with, why not have some fun?! 

 

But every year they would turn you down.  But this year…you had back up.  See, instead of going to Sam and Dean and asking them about it… you went to Mary.  Because you knew that they wouldn’t say no to her.  Muhahahahaha!

 

So here you stood, ‘helping’ Sam string up lights around the door frame.  The boys agreed, but only if they only had to decorate a couple rooms, not wanting to go all out all over the bunker.  It was a compromise you were more than happy to make. 

 

“I don’t understand.  Why do we need to bring a tree indoors?”  You chuckled at Cas’ question.  He had literally questioned everything so far about the decorating process.  But this was one made you smile. 

 

“It’s tradition, Cas.”  You offered up before Sam spoke.  You knew he would go into a long winded answer. Which he did.  He explained the purpose and symbolism of the tree in the home and how pagan traditions did this and why…

 

The rest of the night went smoothly as you set out a little plate of cookies and a glass of milk.  You were sure Dean would get up and eat them in the middle of the night, but it was one of those little traditions from your childhood you wouldn’t let die. 

 

But as you set the plate of cookies down, you couldn’t help but let your mind wander.  Your eyes looked over to the tree as you heard Sam’s words in your mind, well, one word in particular.  Pagan.  As in pagan gods.  As in the trickster.  As in Gabriel. 

 

You let out a sigh as he sat down in the little rocking chair you and Mary found at a thrift market as you pulled the blanket around you.  It was so long ago that you saw him last.  It was the night he died fighting Lucifer. 

 

You had asked Chuck if he could bring Gabriel back, like he had done with Cas, but he said it would take too much time for the coming fight…at least that was his answer at the time.  But now that the fight was over, you couldn’t understand why Chuck couldn’t bring the angel back.

 

It was no secret to anyone that you had developed feelings for the trickster.  Hell, Sam and Dean had walked in on the two of you…doing things…once after the mystery spot incident.  They weren’t all that happy about it, but you argued you were a grown woman and could make your own decisions. 

 

And then when he died…they became your rock.  They helped you through those months of nothingness, where you felt like your heart had shattered and it hurt to breathe.  They let you stay with them, even when you were slowing them down, because they considered you family. 

 

A few tears fell from your eyes as you looked over to the tree.  You hadn’t felt this heartache in so long…but hearing Sam talk about pagan traditions, and then setting out some sweets…it brought all the pain back. 

 

You got up and walked down to your room as silent tears fell from your eyes.  Was it so much to ask?  Chuck had brought back so many, was it so much to ask for just one more?  You helped save the world, you fought the good fight…where was your thank you?  Where was your family long gone? 

 

You collapsed onto the bed and snuggled into your pillow as you let sleep consume you, sending out another prayer.  “Please…just bring him back…”

 

000

 

You woke a little while later, only managing to get about an hours sleep.  But it wasn’t the lack of sleep that bothered you, it was the quick dream you had while you were out.  It was of Gabriel.  He stood next to you with a smile as he pulled you close.  He told you how much he cared about you, and how much he loved you, and wanted to hold you, and spend time with you, and prank the boys.  It was perfect…but it was just a dream.

 

You got up and made your way into the kitchen and started a cup of coffee.  You heard some scuffling in the library and chuckled.  Dean must be going for those cookies.  You glanced over to the clock and saw it read 12:03 am.   Wow…he must have really wanted those cookies.

 

You took a sip of your coffee, and that was when you heard the crash.  You almost dropped the cup from the loud noise.  You set the cup down and ran into the library, expecting to see Dean sprawled out, having tripped over something…but that isn’t what greeted you.

 

Instead…the first thing you saw was the Christmas tree on its side, ornaments broken and pieces everywhere.   You followed the trail of debris, which was hooked to a string of garland as your heart began to pound.  Your eyes went wide and tears went down your face as you saw someone you never thought you would see again.

 

“…What?  The angel is supposed to go at the top of the tree!  Not my fault you didn’t get one that could hold my weight.”  Gabriel spouted out with a pout as he tried to free himself from the garland bindings he found himself in. 

 

You couldn’t speak, you couldn’t think.  All you could do is… “DEAN!”   You let out a blood curdling scream as you ran to the nearest desk and pulled the gun out from beneath it. 

 

Gabriel watched in shock as you pulled the gun on him, your hands and body shaking as you stared wide eyed at him.  He could tell you were breaking, your heart, your mind…this isn’t how he wanted this to go.

 

Loud footsteps came around the corner as you tried to steady your gun.  “Hey, what’s…holy shit!”  Sam said as he looked over to the archangel. 

 

“Heya, Sammy!”  Gabriel offered up cheerfully, but his eyes never left yours. 

 

Sam put an arm on your shoulder, but you shoved it off.  “What are you?!”  You screamed at the angel before you.

 

“Sweetheart…It’s me.”  Gabriel offered up as he took a small step towards you.

 

“Are you a shapeshifter?”  You gritted out as your body shook more.  Your heart tried to tell you it was him, but your brain told you not to be fooled…Gabriel was dead.  “I will kill you, you cruel son of a-.”

 

Your words were cut off as you felt Gabriel’s hand reach yours.  His eyes glazed over as he gave you a smile.  “It’s me.”  He shifted his hands around so he could take the gun from you.

 

“But you’re dead…” You sobbed as tears ran down your face.  Everyone else just watched the exchange in silence, not wanting to disturb the moment.  “I…I saw you…I b…burned your body…”

 

“I know, sweets.  I know.  But I’m back.”  Gabriel finally got the gun from you and held it out for Sam to take before stepping closer to you. 

 

“H-He said…he couldn’t…”

 

“He said it would take time…”  Gabriel corrected and he smiled at you.  “You know me better than anyone…who am I, sparkx?” 

 

Your heart began to pound as your mind finally caught on.  It was that nickname.  No one but Gabriel every called you that.  He said you were like a spark of light in his life.  So he called you sparkx, only ever in private.  No one would know that name but him.  You reached out and put a hand on his face as you let yourself finally believe him.  “Gabriel…”

 

“That’s me, sweetheart.” 

 

You threw yourself into his arms, wrapping him up in a tight hug as you cried into his chest.  You said everything you always wished you could say before.  How much you loved him, how you were sorry you weren’t there in time to save him, how you wanted to spend every moment with him from now on.

 

Gabriel held you close as you spoke, whispering sweet nothings into your ear as he held you until you finally calmed down.  “Dad wanted me to tell you, Merry Christmas.”  He whispered into your ear before looking into your eyes and kissing you deeply. 

 

It was the perfect start to the most perfect Christmas for you.  It was the year you got the best present, the angel you loved back.  Gabriel was back to stay, and he made sure that every night, he was by your side to keep the nightmares away, and every morning he greeted you with a kiss.  And every Christmas, he tried once again to perch on the top of the tree, usually destroying it in the process.  But hey…that’s where the angel is supposed to go. 


End file.
